


Maybe it's okay

by softpink_candlelight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by King Princess, Worship, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink_candlelight/pseuds/softpink_candlelight
Summary: I wanted to play with power dynamics, or, perception of people vs how they are in bed.  Also I've had "Holy" by King Princess in my head like all week so it's highkey inspired by that.





	Maybe it's okay

‘Maybe it’s okay to be worshipped’ Betty thinks to herself. And this- this feels like being worshipped. Laying on her back, her thighs slung over Veronica’s shoulders, V’s tongue doings circles and dips and whatever the fuck that feels so good. Betty feels like a goddess, like she’s the most important person in Veronica’s world. Veronica, on her knees, like someone coming to repent and Betty is her alter. Veronica, begging to make her come. She never knew it could feel so good to have Veronica’s eyes all over her, and she arches into it. She has all the power in the room, and she’s drunk on it.

‘Maybe this is what I was made to worship’ Veronica thinks to herself. Her parents would flip if they saw this-not Veronica, having sex with a girl, but Veronica, on her knees. Veronica, giving up all control. In this moment, she is Betty’s. Her one goal in life is to give Betty all the pleasure she wants, all that she deserves. Betty is her queen, Betty is her savior, and she needs to show her gratitude.


End file.
